Child of the Underworld
by SpiralAnime2002
Summary: Hades sires a child. Will Zeus accept this, or destroy the child? PercyxOC
1. Prequel

**First fanfic, read and review. I don't own Percy Jackson, nor any of the characters except Alexis and Amelia. Also, please add in your review whether you think I should continue this.**

It was a cold winter morning in New York when Hades stepped out of the Empire State Building and into the city. He watched the cars driving past, when one woman caught his eye. He walked towards her, and began taking in details. She had long, black hair reaching to her waist. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her skin was very pale, and she seemed to be quite young, in her 20's at oldest.

Hades walked up to the woman. "Hello." He said.  
"Uh, hello? Can I help you?" The woman looked slightly scared of him.  
"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Hades smiled, hoping it would calm her. It worked a bit, he thought.  
"Alexis Hall." The woman smiled back.

A few years passed, and Hades began to visit Alexis every Spring and left every Autumn to see his wife Persephone. One day, he got to Alexis' apartment to find her sat on the sofa waiting for him.  
"What's wrong?" Hades asked, looking concerned.  
"Well... I'm pregnant!" Alexis beamed, her blue eyes shining again.  
"P...Pregnant? That's... wonderful!" Hades smiled back, and hugged her.

The next spring, Hades visited Alexis again to find her holding a small bundle wrapped in pink cloth.  
"Hades, this is our daughter. Amelia." Alexis held the bundle out to Hades, who smiled and took hold of his new daughter.  
"She has your eyes." Hades chuckled.  
"You think so?" Alexis laughed.

At that moment, a flash of lightning was heard and Hades jumped.  
"Zeus! He found out!" Hades sounded desperate.  
"Zeus? Who is he? And why does it matter?" Alexis asked.  
"He's my brother. It's too dangerous for me to tell you everything." Hades gave the child back to Alexis. "Take care of Amelia. I must leave."

As the years passed, Amelia began to look more like her mother everyday. She went to school, came home, played with her friends and enjoyed life. However, one day this all changed.


	2. I Take A Plane To My Future

I walked back home from school and entered the apartment I share with my mom, stepfather and half-sisters. I entered the kitchen, and saw my mom cooking dinner.  
"Hey mom." I walked over and kissed her cheek.  
"Hey honey. How was school?" Mom asked me.  
"It was alright. English was still dreadful though." I moaned. "Mrs Skaratt gave me a detention again."  
"So the brats home?" My stepfather, Adam Gould, walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, closely folled by Mollie and Helen, my half-sisters.

After dinner, my mom told me she wanted to speak to me about something important, so we went into my room and my mom sat on the bed.  
"Amelia, honey, I need to talk to you about your father. The first thing is he's still alive."  
"Alive? You told me he died before I was born?" I was really confused. _If my dad's alive, then why doesnt he visit? _I wondered.  
"Yes. But he lives... far away." Mom seemed to struggle to find the right words.  
"Why did he never visit?" I asked.  
"He... wanted to, dear. But, it's... difficult."  
"So, what was dad's name?" I wondered.  
"Hades." Mom said dreamily.

_Hades... That's a wierd name_, I thought, _Wait... Isn't that the name of that Greek god my History teacher keeps talking about? The one who rules the Underworld? Maybe he was named after the God?  
_"Hades? Like, the god?" I asked.  
"Yes. He'd love to see you, I'm sure. Maybe we should take a trip to Los Angeles? Just the two of us..."  
"Los Angeles? Without Adam, Mollie and Helen?"  
Mom nodded. "It's just... Persephone. She'd never allow you to see your father."  
"Persephone?" I didn't remember _that _Goddess.  
"Your father's wife. But you have a right to see your father, no matter what his brother says."

The weeks passed and the last day of school arrived. This would be the first time I had ever stayed in the same school for a whole year. Usually my mom moved us around, "For my own protection." I ran into school and my best friends Issi and Pirra walked up to me. (Issi has long, blonde hair and blue eyes, and Pirra has the same. I used to call them twins when we were younger.)  
"Your happy. Your never this happy in school. What's happened to your stepfather?" Issi smiled.  
I laughed and replied, "Nothing. But my mom and me are going on holiday to Los Angeles to see my dad. Mom said he's still alive."  
"That's wonderful!" Pirra answered. The first bell rang and we went to History. We were learning about the Ancient Greeks today. Usually, I didn't listen much in this class, but today I tried to memorise everything. At the end of the day, I walked home with Issi, Pirra and my other best friend Hylas. When I got inside, I asked my mom if Pirra and Issi could come with us.  
"I don't see why not." Mom replied.

I quickly phoned them to let them know and we discussed what clothes to take. On the day, I wore my short red skirt, my _Star Wars _T-Shirt and my favourite pair of trainers - black, with pink patterns. I met up with Issi and Pirra. Issi was wearing jeans, with a white top and white trainers. Pirra had a long, black dress with black high heeled shoes.  
"Hello, Issi, Pirra. Ready to go?" My mom smiled at my friends, and led us to the plane. We got on, and I quickly got the window seat. Issi and Pirra sat together behind me and my mom sat in front.

As the plane got started, I wondered when I'd see New York again.


	3. I Have A Ghost Of A Time

When we got off the plane, my mom went to get our stuff with Pirra. Issi and me just stared out the airport window at the city of Los Angeles.  
"Look, there's Hollywood." Issi yelled, pointing.  
"Issi, imagine if you got a part in a film." I smirked, knowing how much she hated Drama.  
"Shut up." Issi giggled, pushing me.  
"Careful, Issi." Mom smiled, walking over with our stuff. She handed me my bags. They were white, my favourite colour. Issi and Pirra ran outside into the pouring rain.  
"Why did Dad have to live somewhere with such bad weather?" I joked. Mom laughed.  
"I don't know, Amelia. But we'll find out later."  
"So, where abouts does Dad live?" I didn't think there were many places to hide the Underworld in LA.  
"Under the Hollywood letters. I'll show you." Mom then told Issi and Pirra they could explore LA but they had to have their mobile phones on them at all times, blah blah.  
"Yes, Mrs Gould. We know." Issi smiled politely, but rolled her eyes when my Mom turned her back.  
I laughed and then my mom and me left.

Mom and me stood in a lobby, surrounded by the dead.  
"This is creepy." I muttered, backing away from the ghosts.  
"There's Charon. I remember he'll take you to the Underworld." Mom smiled.  
"What about you?" I asked. _Surely she isn't gonna make me go alone? _I thought.  
"Mortals can't go further than this, Amelia. But demigods like you can." Mom pushed me towards Charon, then tossed me a coin. "You'll need this. It's a gold drachma, like the Greeks used."

Charon accepted the coin and I climbed into the boat. The amount of dead in the place scared me, and all that screaming! I happily jumped off the boat as soon as it docked and ran away from the boat. Then I noticed a three-headed dog. _Cerberus_. I realised. I edged closer, then judged the distance from the front of Cerberus to the back. I'd never make it in time before being eaten alive by the beast.

I took a deep, calming breath and ran for my life. Cerberus looked at me but otherwise ignored me. _That's wierd. _I thought, but I put it out of my mind and ran through his legs. I came out in a field full of the dead. _What is this place, and more importantly where's Dad?_ I wondered. I came out of the field and found a small palace-like building. I wandered inside and found a throne room with two thrones. One was occupied by a man with curly brown hair, and the other was vacant. The man seemed to stare right through me.  
"Um... Hello? I'm looking for Hades." I risked a step closer to the man.  
"I am Hades. Why do you want me?" The man asked, glancing at my face.  
"My mom said that... that my father is Hades. She brought me to see you. My name is Amelia Hall."  
"Are you here alone?" Hades stood up and looked me up and down, which started to scare me.  
"Sorta. My mom's waiting for me at your lobby. She said she can't get over here because she's mortal."  
"Alexis is here too?" Hades asked me, while looking around like he was scared someone would overhear our conversation.

Hades took me back to the lobby and he hugged my mom like he'd never left her.  
"Hades." Mom kissed his cheek, and smiled, which was a rare occasion since meeting Adam.  
"Alexis. Your looking... well." Hades smiled back.  
My mom just laughed and invited Hades back to our hotel.  
"I...I can spare a day or two." He seemed unwilling to come.

We went back to the hotel and Issi and Pirra spent ages questioning Hades. **"Where abouts in LA do you live? How did you meet Mrs Gould?" **Hades seemed surprised that my mom was married, and had two kids with my stepfather. He asked me if we could talk outside, away from distractions. _Guessing he means Issi and Pirra. They are a bit loud. _I laughed to myself as I followed him outside.


End file.
